bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Treasure Ivris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60676 |no = 900 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 14, 21, 28, 35, 42, 49, 56, 63, 70, 109, 115, 121, 127 |normal_distribute = 8, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 25, 18, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 17, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 30, 5, 4, 3, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 17, 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 6, 3, 20, 5, 6, 3, 4, 2, 4, 2, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. As soon as she learned that Karna Masta was being targeted, she decided to stay behind in Ishgria without a moment's hesitation. And though most of her comrades smiled bitterly at her decision, Fadahl was the only one to treat her kindly. She then entrusted him with a letter meant for her sister Themis, though Fadahl would prove unable to deliver it to her. Even so, Ivris faced the demons of Ishgria with the same resolution she had shown before, all in order to protect her beloved family. |summon = I'll protect my family, always! I may not get along with my sister, but it's not like I hate her! |fusion = You're very kind... Almost as kind as my elder sister. Can I spoil you a little? Hehe. |evolution = Having the will to protect someone is more important than having talent. But you knew that, right? | hp_base = 5033 |atk_base = 1765 |def_base = 1800 |rec_base = 1785 | hp_lord = 6356 |atk_lord = 2260 |def_lord = 2360 |rec_lord = 2462 | hp_anima = 7256 |rec_anima = 2222 |atk_breaker = 2500 |def_breaker = 2120 |atk_guardian = 2020 |def_guardian = 2600 |rec_guardian = 2343 |def_oracle = 2241 | hp_oracle = 5996 |rec_oracle = 2822 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Eternal Vitality |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments & hugely recovers HP & BB each turn |lsnote = Heal 700-1000 + 10% Rec & fills 4 BC |lstype = Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Curing Catastrophe |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments |bbnote = Heal 2500-2800 + 19.8% of own Rec |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Crystal Alchymia |sbbdescription = Recovers HP for all allies, removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & increases allies' BB gauge |sbbnote = Heal 2700-3100 + 23.4% of own Rec & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Nirvana |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, removes all status ailments for all allies, randomly gives power to withstand a KO attack twice |ubbnote = Adds Angel Idol to 2 random allies (including self) |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |es = Protective Volition |esitem = |esdescription = Renders self able to withstand one KO attack when HP is below 20% |evofrom = 60675 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Ivris3 }}